


Inner Human

by DraconaMalp (DraconSinss)



Series: Monster Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cervitaur, Human bill, monster falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 15,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconaMalp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to monsters within<br/>Will Dipper change everything back?<br/>Or will bill get under his skin?<br/>The magic flower lies in Dipper's hands. What will he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Change your mind?

**Author's Note:**

> The Sequel of Monsters Within, but still pretty old, and not quite at my current writing level.

Time froze around Dipper before he could wish everyone back to normal. "Hey Pine Tree." A Blonde man with a small beard, a triangular eyepatch, a black cane and top hat and a yellow tux designed with bricks on the ends appeared. 

"Bill" Dipper, who was still part deer said.

"Nice antlers."

Dipper touched his head. "Antlers..." he mumbled. Dipper hadn't noticed them.

"I've come to put some sense into you."

"What?" 

"You should enjoy being a deerataur while you can, not like you'd get another chance to be like this."

"What's so good about being part deer?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Bill said while snapping his fingers. Dipper's memories swirled around them. They seen Dipper playing with Prancer, a fawn he had met. They also seen the herd of deer, it was so peaceful. It showed him running from the crows, man was he fast.

There were other people's memories as well. Lazy Susan, the lady with 4 octopus arms was able to do more than one thing at a time. It showed Grunkle Stan working the night shift to get nocturnal customers. It also showed Toby, he no longer looked like a freak compared to other people. There were many people who looked happier being a monster than a normal human. Dipper looked at his lower half. It was a deer body. He looked at his sister who was sitting beside him. Mabel was a mermaid. He was able to see Grunkle Stan sleeping on the couch he was a gargoyle.

"Take your time with the decision." Bill said before disappearing. Time started.

"Normal! Normal! Normal! Woooo!" Mabel cheered.

"Um... Mabel?" Dipper said.

"Uhh.., Why don't you sound excited?"

"Maybe we shouldn't wish for everything to be normal yet."

"Ah ha ha ha." Mabel laughed.

Dipper gave her a serious look. "You're serious?" She said, unbelieving.

"Well, yeah."

Mabel took a bite of her chocolate puppy. "Why not?"

"Think about it, when will we ever get another chance to be... like this?"

"Why would we want one?" Mabel said, confused.

Dipper shuffled his deer feet. "I... I like it like this."

Mabel raised her eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. Dipper rubbed his left elbow, feeling embarrassed. "While I was gone, I was lost, hungry, lonely and scared. I stopped being... scared and lonely after I met a few deer... and... and I guess that's when I started loving being a.... a deerataur."

"Woah, so you were like, hanging out with deer?"

"Yeah. I felt like a part of their herd."

"What was it like?" Mabel said, curious. "Did you see any babies? were they cute?"

"It was nice... and the fawn were adorable."

"How would you find them?" Mabel asked.

Dipper put his head down and looked at the flower. He took a deep breath. "I guess I don't know."

"Hmmmm...."

"Either way... can we stay like this.... for a while?"

Mabel smiled "sure"

Dipper did a fist pump, kinda over celebrating.


	2. Confessing

Dipper and Mabel went outside. Mabel watched Dipper run around the shack, like 50 times. He had a lot more energy than before. Mabel remembered something, her hamster ball.

"I'll be right back." She told Dipper.

It was half an hour when she returned in her hamster ball that was filled with water. There were openable holes so she could let more air in. "Mabel, is that safe?" Dipper asked.

"Pfffft, yeah." She replied.

Boom

She was aggressively head-butted over a few meters back. "Hey!" She half-yelled as she rolled back.

Dipper was prancing around her, wagging his tail. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I wanna play." Dipper answered as he head-butted Mabel's hamster ball. "Tag." He said as he pranced to the other side of the yard. Mabel rolled to him, laughing. After she finally knocked him a bit with her hamster ball, he'd head-butt it.  
\--------------  
Stan was in his lab, looking in the journals for things connecting Bill and monsters with no luck. He did find a page that told of a stream of water that changes the physical and mental shape of a person into a monster's. That didn't help though. He hadn't been near any streams. Something had to have spread it around town...

Or someone. Mabel and Dipper were out in the forest the day before everyone turned to monsters! They must've been in the stream. Stan looked for a cure. There was none. He took a deep breath. Their parents would have to be told what happened.  
\---------------  
The next day, Dipper and Mabel were grounded. Dipper ran around the room nonstop as Mabel swam in her pool. They heard a vehicle park near the shack. They looked outside. Their parents had come! But why?

They heard screaming when they heard the door to the shack open. Dipper started panicking and pacing. "What should we do Mabel?" He asked

"Wait for them to come see us." Mabel answered.

They heard knocking on the door. Dipper shoved his head under the bed, trying to hide. His deer side stuck out though. "My babies!" Their mother shrieked as she went up to Mabel.

"What happened?" the dad asked frantically as he pulled Dipper from out of the bed.

"Oh are you okay?" The mom asked.

"Uh, yeah we- we're fine." Dipper said as he backed away from his dad.

"And we don't know what happened." Mabel answered.

"I think I do." Stan said

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other. "I found this in your journal after Wendy gave it to me." Stan continued, showing a page about a cursed stream. "You guys must've walked in it and gotten some of that water on you."

"1. That day we didn't even go in any streams. All we did was pick this flower." Dipper said as he pointed to the orange lily.

"2. It's infectious?" Mabel continued.

"Only if you have that water on you." Stan said.

The Twins' Parents were taking all this in. "We'll just leave you guys talking about this..." Dad said.

The mom whispered in dad's ear. "Let them talk." He said.

"So you weren't near any streams." Stan said.

"No" Mabel said.

Dipper was thinking. "Dipper?" Mabel asked.

"Dipper?" Stan asked angrily.

Dipper shook his head and looked back and forth at them. "What?"

"Were you by a stream?" Stan asked.

"I guess those flowers grew pretty close to a stream..." Dipper replied

"The flowers... plural?" Stan asked.


	3. The way they are

"Yeah, that flower in the kitchen is a wishing flower. We are going to use it to turn back to normal." Dipper said.

"You mean... you had a way to turn everyone back to normal?" Stab asked angrily.

"Kinda, yeah." Mabel answered.

Grunkle Stan face palmed himself. "Why didn't you use it?"

"Think about it not as a curse Stan, but as a gift." Dipper said.

"What are you a hippie?" Stan said.

"You can fly, oh and... and I bet you're a bazillion times stronger."

Grunkle Stan looked down at himself, then at his arms and wings. "Yeah... Yeah! I guess this is kinda like a gift."

"Oh and Hey, Now that everyone's monsters there is shops open nightly."

"Ugh, fine I'll give you a little while longer... but I do want to be normal."

\------------------------------------

The Twins' parents stood downstairs. The mother looked like she had tears in her eyes. "Don't worry honey, the doctors can fix this." The dad said.

"How? I never believed in the supernatural before.... but this is overwhelming." Mom said.

"I know. I don't want to but... should..." The dad stopped himself.

"Should what?" Mom stopped tearing up.

"Should we..." He hesitated. "tell my uncle to... tell us when there's news?"

The mother looked at the floor. They couldn't leave their children here. It's obviously dangerous, but there was so much to do back home.   
Who was going to feet the pets? Clean the house? Is there even room in the house for them to stay? She sighed in defeat."I-I guess..." She answered.

\------------------------------

The twins' parents left after talking to Stan. "Finally" Bill said, in the mindscape. No one could hear him there. "Now to convince everyone else how everyone is now is how it should be."

Dipper and Mabel were still grounded, but Stan shortened the punishment to 3 days instead of a week. During those 3 days, the twins played. More good memories. More fuel to keep this monster ride going. To keep everyone the way they are.


	4. Carrots.

Bill exited the mindscape. He waved at people he passed by. Although he adored his form he had before, it was nice to be a person. To feel pain. To feel. How old was he? Who cares. He could be any age he wanted. He went to a dark place and changed into an old man. Not very pleasant. Then to an adult. He'll be in this form for now. At the moment, he wanted to enjoy what he had, and make sure it lasts.

\----------------

Stan would never admit it, but he was starting to miss daylight. If he ever went outside, he'd turn to stone. Although his entire body already was stiff. Later today, maybe he'd open up a window see how it'd feel. Bad idea. He froze up. It was like he immediately started sleeping.

\-----------------------------

Mabel sat in her pool. "Uuugghh thiiis iiissss sooooo boooooooorrrrriiiiing." she moaned.

Dipper ran around the room. "yeah this space is a bit cramped."

"It's already 2:00 and I'm hoon-gry. When's Stan gonna call us down." Mabel said. 

"Let's go check!" Dipper said excitedly. Dipper jumped downstairs, forgetting Mabel was a mermaid.

"Woah." Dipper said looking at statued Stan. "I know he usually takes a lot of naps in the day, but this is ridiculous."

Dipper went in the kitchen and grabbed a bunch of carrots they bought yesterday, he then went back upstairs. He already had one in his mouth by the time he got upstairs. "That's what you got us?!" Mabel half-yelled half-asked.

Dipper shrugged, then gulped the rest of his carrot. "What's wrong with carrots?"

"Uh, how about a meal, or at least something other than raw vegetables."

Dipper put the carrots on his bed. "I don't know why you're being so picky." He said as a carrot fell on the floor. He bent his human half down and grabbed it with his mouth and started eating it.

"Ewwww" Mabel commented.

"What? I was going to eat it anyways."

"Dipper, that was too far, I know that embracing change is good... but that was... just unsanitary."

"Mabel, you've been bathing in your own filth for days."

"So? I can't change my own water!"

"Why haven't you asked for a change?"

"I do want to change!"

The twins both started avoiding eye contact, they turned so their backs were facing each other."You aren't talking about the water.... are you?" Dipper asked.

Mabel sighed in defeat. "No."  
"Why didn't you tell me you don't like being a mermaid?"

"Because you looked so happy, and I guess I just didn't want to ruin it for you, by being all sad... and pooping on your party."

Dipper looked at the floor, then back to Mabel. "I can change us back now... if you want."

Mabel smiled. "It's okay. We can just hang out at the lake tomorrow. Or the pool. Or even we could just go wherever with my waterchair.

Dipper smiled. "Thanks" He was happy she let him stay a deerataur. He really liked it. Even though Stan was frozen, they stayed grounded.  
\---------------------  
That night as everyone else slept, Bill transformed their dreams into a gallery of good memories of their new forms. He fainted and fell asleep in the morning.


	5. New Feels

Bill woke to an old scaly man watching him sleep. He squirmed out of the makeshift hammock he was in. Today he felt.... Different.

"Yous Felled asleep on that there sidewalk!" McGucket said. It looked like he was some sort of goblin... he looked crazier and redder than usual.

"Weird, must have something to do with my new form." Bill said, a bit confused. Bill noticed how after waking up, he felt somewhat more powerful. Bill wore a creepy grin on his face today and strutted into town. He waved at the cheery people of Gravity Falls. All of a sudden he felt a rumbling in his belly. He panicked. "What is this feeling? You. Winged child." He said as he bent down to speak to a small cherub. "Why are my guts rumbling?"

The cherub looked left and right awkwardly. "uhhh.... maybe you're hungry." He said before being pulled away by his mom.

"Hungry... yes... I think I'm starting to remember... FOOD! Haha! I eat it with my mouth!" He then sighed. "Curse material bodies, always needing to be refuelled. " He told himself playfully.

##########################

"Kids, pick up some food at the diner! I'm too... busy, not lazy, to make breakfast!" Stan said. It was the next day and Stan decided that today he probably shouldn't open the blinds. It was already noon as Dipper hopped downstairs, carrying Mabel. He plopped her into her water-chair.

"Can-do Grunkle Stan" Mabel said as she jokingly saluted to him.

"Just get us some breakfast." He gave Mabel a 20 and Dipper a 10. After not caring how much he gave them, he sent them out. They both left the shack giggling.

They headed to the diner. "Stan gave us more then he usually would, huh?" Mabel said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised he didn't give us each ones." Dipper agreed.

They got in the diner and sat in their usual seats. "I NEED FOOD!" a tall man with a yellow suit yelled.

"Well, what do you think I run here? A homeless shelter?" Lazy Susan shot back.

"You might as well be with the food you sell!"

Everyone gasped.

Susan pointed out the door. Bill leaned against the counter and rubbed his forehead. "Just take my money... and give me food." Bill was so done. He was experiencing his first headache. Bill put a bunch of super old coins on the counter.

Susan just looked at him. "We don't accept tokens from theme parks. Now leave if you're just going to upset my customers."

Bill waved her off as if he was saying 'who needs ya anyways' Mabel looked at Bill sympathetically as they got their food to go. "Add another pancake meal to that." Mabel said, handing the waiter some change.

"Mabel?" Dipper said. "You know who that was, right?" Mabel ignored him.

The waiter handed them the bagged food and Mabel quickly grabbed it and wheeled out the door.  
She found Bill sitting on the curb. one hand was on his cheek, being supported up by his knee. Bill sighed.

"Hey, hungry?" Mabel asked as she rode on her wheelchair towards him.

"What's it to ya?" Bill scowled.

Mabel handed him a small bag of pancakes. "What's this?" He asked.

"Pancakes"

He noticed Dipper running outside. "Mabel what're you..." Dipper noticed Bill and dove behind Mabel's chair.

"Pancakes is food?" Bill never eaten pancakes before... and the twins' who he watched barely ate them either.

"Yeah, you eat it." Mabel said.

Bill tried eating the bag. "Ha! I'm eating like a person!" He said happily.

"Hold on" Mabel grabbed the bag from him and took out the pancakes.

She handed them to Bill. "Eat them now." she said.

Bill shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth. "Wow! Taste is amazing!"

He started choking. He coughed up a piece of unchewed pancake. "Heh, don't forget to chew." Mabel said.

Dipper who was still hiding behind Mabel's wheelchair whispered "What are you doing?"

"Teaching him how to eat, Dipper." Mabel answered. (Almost forgot the comma xD)

Bill got uncomfortably close. "What are we whispering about?" He whispered. He already finished the pancake.

"Do you know what'd be fun?" Bill started. "If we could all stay like this forever." He said, starting to float.

"Wai-" Dipper said, being interrupted.

"Anyways, thanks for the food, but gotta run!" Bill said, disappearing, leaving a cloud of smoke.


	6. Making her Happy

Dipper and Mabel had just finished eating with Stan. "I thought you guys would know by now to only get something cheap." Stan said.

"But we always get that" Mabel complained.

Stan grunted and sat in his favourite chair. He ended up calling Wendy and Soos to watch over the kids while slept through the day. "Woah" Dipper said as he looked at Soos' hands. They were like stubs with thumbs.

Wendy was getting antsy. "Let's go outside and do something, I'm bored."

"I dunno Doods, what if, like something happens." Soos said.

"Outside! Outside! Outside!" Wendy started chanting. The twins joined in.

"Yess! Three against 1!" Mabel half-yelled.

Dipper and Wendy ran outside, with Mabel close behind, in her hamster ball. Soos followed. Wendy chased Dipper around playfully.

Mabel rolled around."Hey guys?" She said.

Dipper stopped, making Wendy bump into him. "yeah?" they both asked.

"Can we go to the pool now?"

"Sure" Wendy said.

They all walked to the pool. Mr.Poolcheck was a sea monster, the one that's like a scary mermaid, but is all scaly and has no fish tail.

"No furry people aloud." He pointed to a new sign below the no dogs sign. They all began walking to the shack. "Well that was a bust." Wendy said. Mabel looked sad.

"Uhhh, Doods was that, y'know... there before?" Soos said, pointing to what looked like a fountain next to the shack.

Mabel looked at it happily. "Soos, I don't think that's a fountain." Dipper said. "It's a giant pool."

Mabel rolled as fast as she could towards it. It was on the side of the shack where there was nothing.

She opened her ball when she was close enough and leaped into the water. "Yeah!" She cried happily. She loved the water. It felt amazing to be swimming in it. Everyone was on the sidelines watching Mabel swim. Mabel noticed them backing away. "What's wrong?" She asked. Everything around them was grey and the group was pointing right beside Mabel. Bill looked like he was lying down in the air having both hands on both cheeks. Mabel noticed him and backed away.

He waved, not your usual wave, but the wave where you wriggle you fingers. "How's my shooting star liking her pool?" He asked.

"You look so much younger." Was all Mabel could say.

Bill floated a little higher and looked at himself. "Wow, I haven't even noticed" He said as he made himself grow older.

Dipper just looked at him. "How'd he do that?" Wendy asked.

"Like your pool or not?" Bill said, starting get impatient.

"Uh, yeah... Wait is it from you? is it cursed?"

"Yeah I did get it for you... and no it's not cursed." Bill said.

"Then why do I have it? Was it apart of a deal you want me to make?"

'I should've made it a deal..' Bill thought. "It's so I don't have to owe you for those pancakes."

"But there was no deal... you literally don't have to owe her anything." Dipper said, confused.

"It's called common courtesy" Bill said before disappearing. 

:::::::::::::::::

"That felt awkward. At least that pool is a good distraction, but just in case... I'll need to get that flower." Bill said as he was pacing in the junkyard. At this point, he decided to ignore his new petty human emotions and get on with his plan. It was getting late, Bill didn't want to sleep in that hammock again sure pain was fun, but aching pain bothered him. That's when he came up with an ingenious idea.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Stan wasn't sleeping. He looked at the journal page the entire time. "If they weren't in the stream... how'd everyone get like this?" Stan had both flowers on his desk. This was a mystery he wanted to solve.


	7. Sleeep oveeeerrrr!

It was in the late afternoon. Soos, Wendy and the twins were just coming in from playing in and by the pool. "That was fun." Wendy said.

No one responded. Everyone was silent. They all looked in shock at Bill who was at the register. "Hey guys!" He said.

"Thanks for the pool and all, but... we don't really want you in our house." Mabel said, not wanting to make him sad.

"But what about our amazing friendship? C'mon Dipper knows what I'm talking about."

"Wait, what?" Dipper said.

Bill appeared right next to Dipper and started leaning on him. "Remember that time you, as my friend, let me posses your body for a short while?"

"1. We're not friends, 2. You tricked me!" Dipper shrugged him off.

Bill laughed. "Haha, you're funny. Also, I'm not sure if you knew this, but dream demons don't own beds, and since I need sleep in my new form..."

"No!" Both twins shouted.

"Oh c'mon at least I asked, that needs to count for something, I mean, I could've just broken in and stole one of your beds"

The twins looked at Bill as if they were saying. 'Uhhhh I don't think so.'

"I'm just gonna go..." Wendy said as she scampered away.

Soos left the room to go fix things. "I'll be right back."

"I don't think you understand." Bill said, as a creepy smile grew on his face. "I'm not asking."

"Why us? Why not anybody else?" Mabel asked accusingly.

"Who else do I know better than you guys? I mean, I just called you my best friends didn't I?"

"We still don't want you in the house." Dipper said coldly.

"I guess I could leave, but y'know I'm kinda clumsy with my new form..." Bill's eyes glowed as he made some blue fire in his hands. "I wouldn't want to fall on my way out... would I?"

"No!" The twins screamed.

"Then it's settled. I'll live with you guys until further notice."

The twins looked at each other nervously. Bill ran upstairs. "Hey!" Mabel yelled.

Bill jumped on Dipper's bed, he quickly looked under the pillow, no journal. Dipper was up there shortly after.

"Hey, you can't go on there, that's my bed!" Dipper yelled.

Bill jumped off it and over Dipper. He laughed as he ran to the kitchen. No journal or flowers in there.

"Hey!" Mabel yelled as she wheeled after him.

"Might as well grab a snack" Bill said while throwing things from the fridge on the ground, until he found some cola. He poured the cola all over himself.

"Don't just throw stuff on the ground!" Mabel scolded him. Bill just stared at her. Her cheeks would puff up in the cutest way when she was mad. Bill slapped himself. He laughed and threw the cola can at Mabel. While Dipper went to help her Bill found Mabel Juice. The perfect energy source!


	8. Can I crash here for the night?

Bill drank all the Mabel Juice! He laughed as he ran past the twins into the living room where he jumped on the couch. He was laughing uncontrollably.

"Mabel! he found your juice stash!" 

Mabel held an ice pack where Bill's soda can hit her. "Oh, no he'll be like this all night!"

"Unless we find a way to crash him... And overload his energy." Dipper said.

"How were we supposed to do that?"

Dipper snapped his fingers. "Smile Dip!"

"But I ate all the smile dip in gravity falls." Mabel said.

Dipper blushed "that may not be completely true..."

"Dipper?"


	9. Being Human Stinks!

Bill woke up to the smell of breakfast in the air. All that sugar from yesterday made his belly ache. Bill came to the conclusion that possessing a body was better when you were borrowing it. Now he needs to spend most of his time taking care of it. "Ugh, my head." Bill moaned. 

Maybe he could figure out another way to carry on with his plan... Either way, he was done being human. Or was he? Bill let himself fall down the stairs. He chuckled. Pain never got old. He tried to sneak past the kitchen and get to Stan's room.

"Hey!" Mabel yelled after him.

Bill walked to the kitchen backwards. "I'm getting way better at this whole walking thing." He said before tripping on the table and spilling everyone's eggs and bacon on himself. He laughed as the food burned him. "Oh, pain how you amuse me."

"Why isn't your friend a monster?" Grunkle Stan asked, confused.

"Maybe he just wasn't infected." Dipper told him.

"What was his name again?"

"I'm Billyboy!" Bill blurted out before the twins chose his name.

"Nice to see the kids meeting someone new." Stan said before going to his bedroom.

Dipper held his stomach. "How much smile dip did you let me eat?"

"Hey, it wasn't my job to count." Mabel said. Bill chuckled while watching them bicker. The twins' turned their heads to Bill, who they forgot was there. "Let's go outside! I wanna play in the pool!" Mabel said excitedly. She wheeled herself out the door and into the pool. Dipper rolled his eyes. His stomach ache was making him grumpy.

"Come on." Dipper said as he dragged Bill by the collar outside. Bill struggled trying to teleport out of Dipper's grasp.He couldn't even make a flame to burn Dipper's hands! Bill now understood. By wishing to be transformed to a human a few days ago, it took away all his dream demon powers! He was human. Not a piece of dream demon left inside of him. Dipper let go once they reached the pool. Bill tried to float. He couldn't even do that.

Bill started to shiver. "Body spasms!" He yelled. Dipper couldn't help but smile at how different Bill seemed as human. He got freaked out at every thing that happened to his body. Imagine if he had hiccups! Dipper's stomach stopped aching, he felt much better.

"Hey Pinetree?" Bill asked once he stopped shivering.

"Can, you like uhh not call me that?"

"Hey, Deerboy?" Bill asked.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "What?" He asked flatly.

"Where is that flower? I'd like to be a dream demon again..."

"What are you getting at here?"

"I don't want to be in this helpless, different, needy form anymore!" Bill said, a bit annoyed.

"Why did you even want to be human in the first place?"

Bill sighed. "My plan." Bill widened his eyes and put his hands over his mouth.

"Wait... what plan would you need to be human for?"

"What plan, there is no plan." Bill said, his voice becoming more human. Dipper got really close to Bill as he held him up by the shirt. Dipper had grown since he turned into a deerataur.

"What plan?" Dipper asked through his gritted teeth.

"Shooting St- MABEL!" Bill yelled, he couldn't do anything as human, how's he supposed to defend himself against.... this monster.  
Mabel noticed what was happening.

"Woah woah woah!" Mabel yelled, trying to calm everyone down. "What the heck is going on here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a cousin named Billyboy. Not kidding.


	10. Behaviors.

"What plan are you talking about Bill?!" Dipper yelled as he shook Bill.

"Dipper calm down! You're gonna snap his neck or something!" Mabel yelled.

Dipper threw him on the ground and pinned him with his deer legs as his face got close to Bill's. After a while of awkward silence Dipper spoke, talking threw his gritted teeth he asked again. "What plan?"

"Pine tree, calm down the plan isn't even effective anymore. It won't work. Guarantee it."

Dipper got off him and faced Mabel. He pointed to Bill. "I knew he was planning something!" He yelled.

"What are you getting mad at me for?" Mabel shot back.

"Let me think, 'Oh, wow-we this flower sure looks cool, let's go find it!' " Dipper said, mimicking Mabel.

"If we're blaming each other for things that happened a long time ago, you found the journal!" Bill watched the two fight. The monsterification must've made Dipper aggressive. Wait. No. NO! Bill's eyes widened.  
Stan.

"GUYS!" Bill finally yelled. "The monster part of you is starting to effect you mentally!"

"Huh?" The twins' said at the same time.

"Being monsters is turning you into monsters! Just like how being human is poisoning my mind!"

Dipper calmed down. So did Mabel. "That's why mr. Grumps here is being so aggressive?" Mabel asked while pointing to Dipper.

"Don't call me that!" Dipper growled.

Mabel widened her eyes. "What about the townspeople?"

Bill held his head. "This stupid mind doesn't have enough capacity for me to remember my full plan, but I think I was gonna watch as you guys turned on each other."

"What!?" Dipper yelled.

"Relax Dip." Mabel said. "And turn on each other?"

"Well, yeah not all of you are the same species and not all of you are herbivores... or prey. Most of you are quite the opposite." Bill explained. "Including Stan." he added at the end.

The twins' eyes widened. "Kids! I think I found something out!" Stan called, as if on cue. Dipper picked up Mabel and put her on her wheelchair.

"Good luck." Bill said.

"Pfft, you're coming with us to get that flower." Dipper said a bit intimidatingly as he dragged Bill. Dipper liked these little acts of revenge he could unleash on Bill. They all swallowed hard before they entered Stan's room.

"There you are." Stan said.

All you could see in the darkened room was the eerie red glow of Stan's eyes. Bill hid behind the twins. He hated being defenceless.

"The flowers grew from the water in the stream right? So the pollen or something must've been contagious!" Stan said.

"How'd it spread all over town though?" Dipper wondered.

"Wait, did you say pollen?" Mabel asked.

~The afternoon they found the flower

"One, two, three, four" Mabel counted as she poked everyone in town with her polleny fingers.

~Present time of the story.

Mabel slapped forehead. "I'm soo sorry! I guess it really is all my fault..."

"So that's why Toby wasn't infected. He was inside that day!" Dipper said.

"We just need to wish everything back to normal before everyone goes psycho, right?" Stan asked. Bill crawled around the twins and tried to grab the flower, but Stan grabbed it before Bill.

"Wish me back into my dream demon form before I do something crazy you inferior Gargrunkle!" Bill yelled.

"Wait... BILL-yboy? Dream demon? you're Bill!" Stan realized.

"Wish me back already!" Bill yelled.

Dipper grabbed Bill and threw him out of the room. "Now that that's over with..." Dipper said as he locked the door so Bill couldn't come in. Stan passed Dipper the wilting magic flower. 

"Why is it wilting?" Mabel asked.

"It might need sun or water." Dipper replied.

Dipper closed his eyes and made his wish. They waited a while. It didn't work.


	11. Wild

"Hurry up kiddo, we don't have all day." Stan said impatiently.

"It's not working!" Dipper said frantically.

"Maybe it does need sun and water..." Mabel said.

"I guess it's just too weak right now." Dipper said.

"We need to take better care of it." Mabel said, petting the flower.

"Well then take care of it!" Stan yelled. To the twins' surprise Bill wasn't waiting at the door.

"It's about time you guys got out! Now come here and help me!" Bill grunted. He was holding the door shut. Something was banging on the door trying to get in.

"Woah, what's out there?" Mabel asked as she wheeled over there.

"Some blood thirsty monster." Bill said.

Eventually the banging turned into whimpering. "Come on guys, I'm already late enough as it is do you guys want me to be fired?" Wendy said.

The twins looked at Bill with disappointed faces. Although Dipper's looked more angry. Dipper tackled Bill off the door and Mabel opened it. "Finally. What took you guys so long?" Wendy said. "And why were you holding the door closed?"

"Sorry Wendy, Bill got kinda freaked out. Him being human and all." Mabel said.

"Shooting Star!" Bill yelped. Dipper was holding Bill by his shirt.

"Dipper calm the heck down!" Mabel commanded. Dipper looked at Mabel, then at Bill. Then he threw Bill at Mabel.

"AAAHHHH" Mabel yelled as her water chair fell over. "Wend- cat- breath." She gasped.

"What the heck Dipper?!" Wendy said as she lifted Mabel.

"Wat-r" Mabel gasped. She was starting to turn blue. Wendy ran upstairs with Mabel. Dipper crossed his arms and glared at Bill.

Bill noticed the flower fell on the floor. He picked it up gently. "Why didn't you guys make that wish yet?" He asked.

Dipper took a deep breath to calm down. "It's too weak right now."

"Oh." Bill said as he set it down somewhere the sun could hit it.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" They heard someone yell.

They went outside to check it out. There was a person with blades on his shoulders, back and elbows. He was chasing a witch. "Oh no! It's already starting to happen!" Dipper said worriedly.

"No kidding." Bill said.

The two others ran into town. "Should we follow them?" Bill asked.

"No, but let's follow them anyways." Dipper responded. Dipper started to gallop away. Bill running behind. The town was chaotic. Some bigger monsters were fighting each other like the lizard man, Blade guy and the Sasquatch. Then there were the even bigger monsters. Like the hydra and the giant ogre. Dipper gulped. Bill's eyes widened.

"Cool." Bill said.

"Uh oh." Dipper said. "Don't look now."

There were huge muscly wolf men. These were very different from Wendy. Very Different. They all surrounded Dipper and Bill growling. The two could hear the conversations about who they were gonna eat and what parts they call dibs on. Dipper was frozen in fear. Bill trembled. The two could tell the werewolves would pounce soon. "How are they even wolves if it's day?" Bill asked.

"SQUEEEEEEAALLLLL!" Something squealed, like a pig.

A giant furry pig with human arms came running in on it's hind legs. It trampled over the werewolves and picked up Dipper and Bill. "Wait.... no. WADDLES!?!" Dipper yelled in shock. Waddles grunted. No wonder they haven't seen him in a while. Waddles placed Dipper and Bill outside of the mystery shack, right next to the door. Bill tugged on Dipper's shirt and pointed in Mabel's pool. Gompers was a fish goat. The symbol for Capricorn. The two went inside. They looked at the flower. It looked a little better. Dipper got some water for it. He gently poured some water into it. Dipper noticed Bill was out of the room. It was only him and the flower. He sprinkled some dust that came from his hand, then went upstairs to apologize to Mabel. The flower looked much healthier.


	12. Kill Bill (not really xD)

"Mabel?" Dipper said, wondering if she was still there.

"Yeah deer bro?" She responded.

"Hey, I'm sorry for like, freaking out earlier." Dipper apologized.

"No problem, I'm okay... so it's okay." Mabel said. "Where's Bill?" She added.

Dipper sighed. "I'll go find him." Dipper went downstairs. Bill was holding the flower. 

"Wow, it looks so much healthier." Dipper said.

"Indeed, strong enough to make a wish." Bill hissed.

"Oh no." Dipper mouthed as he ran to get Bill. 

Bill waved the hand that wasn't carrying the flower. Dipper's deer body, and time froze in black and white. Dipper's eyes widened. "Finally, some power." Bill said in his restored echoey voice.

"What did you wish for?"

"Uh, I thought that would be obvious."

"Right... Now give me the flower!"

"Why would I want to do that?"

He had a point. Why would Bill give him the flower? Dipper began to prey to [insert entity of your choosing] his plan would work. "Oh, I think you'll know soon." Dipper waved his arm, sprinkling some kind of gold dust on his body. He was free from the time freeze thing. "Yes, it worked." Dipper said.

"Huh?" Bill said before he got smacked in the face with deer legs. Time started again. Dipper grabbed the flower as Bill tried to get up, but collapsed. He seen a wave of blue energy leave him. "What? No!" He cried.

Dipper looked at the flower. It was starting to wilt again. He tried to sprinkle some dust on it, looks like they were both out of energy. Dipper dragged Bill upstairs with one hand, and he gently carried the flower pot in the other. He threw Bill in the twins' closet and locked him in. Bill looked around. "Ah, I can't breath in here." He said, trying to get Dipper to open the door.

"Yeah you can. There's also a colouring book in there, and if you look in my jacket's pocket there should be some snacks." Dipper replied. Dipper went to the bathroom.

"What happened?" Mabel asked as Dipper handed her the flower.

"Bill wished he had his powers back, so I had to unwish it." Was her answer.

"He let you take the flower?"

"No, I kinda had to kick him in the face for it."

"Woah! Is he okay?"

"What do you mean is he okay? Who cares if that demon is 'okay', if anything it would be better if he wasn't." Dipper said coldly.

"Don't be so cold-hearty and plus have you seen your legs? It's like...." 

"Like all I've been doing this week is running?" Dipper said for her.

Mabel frowned. Dipper rolled his eyes. "I'll see if he's okay." Dipper left for the closet. Bill hugged his legs as Dipper opened the door. Bill scooted away so Dipper couldn't grab him. Dipper rolled his eyes. He waved Bill to follow him. Bill followed him outside the closet. Dipper looked at Bill's face. Dipper tugged at his own shirt. Mabel wasn't going to be happy.


	13. Barricades

"Woah, you messed up all his face!" Mabel yelled. Bill's face was all puffy and he had a bloody lip.

"It's not that bad, I mean come on, I could have done like, 10 times worse." Dipper complained.

"You poor thing." Mabel said.

"Really? he just tried to kill me and all of us, and you're giving him sympathy?" Dipper continued complaining. Mabel started ignoring him. She reached for her water chair and was able to sit in it. She got a cloth and the first aid kid.

"He's gonna get that flower again and kill us the first cha-" Dipper was interrupted.

"Dip, can you get me some ice?" Mabel asked.

Dipper grumbled as he left to get some ice. "Thanks Shooting Star." Bill said once Dipper left.

"No problem." She said as she dabbed some peroxide on his wounds. Bill laughed a little when it started to burn. Dipper reentered, and Bill went silent.

"Here's some ice." Dipper said as he placed a small bag of ice on the sink so Mabel could grab it.

"Thanks" Mabel said. "Hold this up to your face." Bill hesitantly picked up the ice and held it to his face.

"There ya go." Mabel said encouragingly.

"Well, I'm gonna go outside and see how the town is doing." Dipper said as he left the bathroom and walked down the stairs.

"What is it like in the mindscape?" Mabel asked Bill.

Bill was surprised. "Heh, ya know... I could show you, if I had my powers back and all." Mabel gave him a disappointed glare.

 

"Fine, the mindscape is empty and lonely. You can't touch anything, and noone can hear you." Bill blurted out.

"So, wait you can't even touch stuff when you were a triangle?" Mabel asked.

Bill backed away from her. He slapped himself. "Stupid!" He yelled. "Why can't I stop ruining my own plans!"

"Why do you even need plans? I mean... I doubt Dipper would ever let you get close to the flower, he even snuck it with him." Mabel said as she locked the door.

"Wait.... why did you...." Bill was interrupted when Mabel grabbed Bill's face and started dabbing his wounds.

"Just let me fix you up." Mabel said.

⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡

Dipper sighed. He started watching a fight while he was on Wendy's break place. He ate some popcorn and continued watching. He noticed another fight. Waddles was fighting a lizard man. "GO WADDLES!" Dipper cheered.

"Hey dip." Wendy said as she came up.

"Oh, hey Wendy." He said as he popped some more popcorn in his mouth.

"Dude, why is everyone acting all crazy?" Wendy asked.

"Oh the monster infection is starting to go to people's heads.... literally, even mine and probably yours anytime now."

"Woah, no wonder my family was acting wild. My brothers were fighting like crazy."

All of a sudden both Waddles and the lizard monster collapsed. "Woah" Dipper said as some armored people started coming out of the forest and started dragging the bodies in. Wendy widened her eyes as she seen one had locked eyes with her. "Dipper, we have to get inside!" She said frantically.

"What, why?"

"They're gonna come for us!" She and Dipper ran downstairs. Dipper put the flower somewhere the sun could hit it, even if it was sundown.

"What should we do?" Dipper asked.

"Lock the doors, close shop and barricade, there's too many and they're probably going to start picking off the town until there's no monsters left." Wendy answered.

"I'll go check on Mabel." Dipper said, trotting upstairs. Weird, they weren't in the bathroom. He heard giggling in his bedroom. He walked in on Mabel and Bill. "AAAAHHHH!!!" He screamed as he shielded his eyes.


	14. You sick minded freaks will all be so dissapointed.

Bill had a bunch of girly make-up on his face, covering his bruises and stuff. He was doing Mabel's make-up. "MABEL!? WHY!?!" Dipper yelled.

Wendy rushed upstairs. "What's going- PFFFFFTTTT" She was on the verge of laughing at Bill.

"I finally found another friend I can do make overs with! Isn't it great?" Mabel said excitedly.

Dipper took a deep breath "okay, first off, this is Bill. Second, we're trapped in the shack because there are some kind of monster hunters outside. Third, the flower will still need a day to regain it's power."

Mabel smiled. "Wendy is sleeping over!" She yelled excitedly.

There was a knock on the door. Soos walked in. "I couldn't help but over-hear your current situation." He said.

"And Soos!" Mabel added.

"Me too?" Bill asked.

"And Bill!" Mabel added again.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "We're all in danger, the plan is to hide until the flower is re-fueled. Then we wish everything back to normal."

"Okay, cool, but what happens when those monster hunters find us?" Wendy asked.

"We can't defend from them, they have tranquilizer guns and everything, so we're gonna have to evacuate from the forest." Dipper said.

"We should like, get bags ready just in case." Soos said.

"Good idea, but I don't own any other clothes or, anything actually. Wait, I still have these." Bill showed them his gold coins.

"Dude, just bring that." Wendy said as she left the room to the kitchen to stock up on some food.

"I'll pack some gift shop clothes." Soos said going downstairs.

"I guess we should get packing too." Dipper told Mabel.

After packing, Stan came out of his room. "Mr.Pines, there are monster hunters outside looking for us, so we're packing stuff for the evacuation we might have to take." Wendy told him.

"Monster hunters?" Stan looked at his stony hands. "Oh yeah."

⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡

Everyone finished packing. "Ok, let's play some sleepover games." Mabel was in her hamster ball, it was much faster than the wheelchair. "Spin the pig, spin the pig." Mabel began chanting.

"Mabel, Waddles is gone." Dipper said.

Mabel laughed a bit. "Ok, seriously where is he?"

"Mabel, those guys with the tranquilizers took him, I guess we didn't tell you." Wendy said.

"What?! and you guys didn't save him!?" Mabel yelled.

"Mabel, if we tried to save him, we wouldn't have been able to warn you." Dipper argued.

"Not to mention how big he was......" Wendy said.

Mabel looked sad. "Waddles...." She said before she shoved the top part of her body into sweater town. Well, swim shirt town. [You expected her to wear her sweaters? ha!]

"Well, this just got depressing, let's play poker." Stan said.

They all fell asleep in the living room, Stan kept watch. It was pretty boring most of the time. Until he heard knocking on the door. "It's the CMI open up!" A voice said behind the door. Stan woke everyone up, it was like 12:00.

"It's time to go." He told everyone.


	15. The Cabin In the Woods

Dipper and Wendy were faster than everyone else. So they were going last. They made Bill go first, to make sure it was safe.Then it was Soos, Mabel and Grunkle Stan. Dipper, then Wendy. They were all running away from the shack; away from the CMI, whatever that was. They all made it too the forest without being noticed. Dipper held the flower. "I know a place we could go" Bill said as he ran up ahead, deeper into the forest. Everyone followed, they couldn't leave him unsupervised, who knows what he'd do? They had walked for hours.

"Whoever votes we take a break say uuughhh" Dipper said.

Everyone, but Stan moaned "Uuugghhh"

They all collapsed, well not Mabel, she just fell to the bottom of her hamster ball. "Guys it's almost daybreak what are we gonna do?" Stan asked.

"Oh, right." Bill said. "Maybe we can crawl, we're almost at the cabin anyways."

"Cabin?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, where'd you think I was leading you?" Bill struggled up and limped away.

"Darn it! We need to follow him." Dipper said before picking himself up and walking after Bill. Everyone moaned as they followed Bill weakly. The minute it took to get there felt like an hour. Stan quickly opened the door and shoved everyone inside. He shut the door and went in the basement of the cabin. Everyone else fell asleep on the carpets.

⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡

Bill woke up early, before anyone else. Right away he looked for the flower. "Great." He mumbled sarcastically when he found the flower. Dipper fell asleep with the flower held close to his chest. "Do I dare risk another chance of defeat?" Bill whispered to himself, hesitantly lifting a foot to get a little closer to victory.


	16. Your sweat killed it

Bill finished taking his first step towards Dipper. He inched closer and closer, closing in on the flower. A drip of sweat ran down Bill's cheek. He did not want to get kicked in the face with monster deer legs again. Bill got close enough to Dipper. He slowly reached for the flower. He tapped it, trying to loosen it from Deerper's grip. Dipper eventually let go and turned to his other side to rest. Bill celebrated in silence after he snatched the flower.

"Bill?" He heard a feminine voice question. He tensed up at the sound of that voice. He turned around, putting the flower behind his back.

"Yes, shooting star?" He questioned back.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Bill started sweating like crazy. "pfft, uh, just trying to stop my body from excreting this salty liquid." He said, gesturing to his sweat with a free hand. His eye (forgot, eyepatch.) widened at the sound of something breaking. The flower slipped out of his sweaty hand!

Everyone woke up to the sound of the glass pot shattering. "No!" Bill shouted.

The second Dipper realized what happened, he tackled Bill. "Stop, I can explain!" Bill yelled repeatedly as Dipper attacked him.

"Woah, Dipper calm down." Wendy said as she and Soos pulled Dipper off Bill.

"Yeah Dood, it's just a flower." Soos said. Everyone stared at Soos. "What? Is there something, like on my face?"

"How did no one tell you yet?" Mabel asked.

"Gosh, there's something on my face, isn't there?" Soos asked.

"The flower was magic, question mark." Bill said.

Dipper pulled Bill off the ground by the shirt. "You don't get to talk, you just killed the one thing that can turn us back to normal."

"Oh, so it like, grants wishes?" Soos asked. 

Dipper dropped Bill and looked at Soos. "Yes, yes it does, or at least did, before someone killed it." He said.

"Maybe it's just sleeping." Mabel said, looking at the pile of dirt, glass and roots. The flower landed upside down so, it was pretty much buried under itself.

".....Forever." Wendy added.

"Come on guys, it's not so bad." Bill said, picking up the glassy, and dirty, plant. As Bill picked it up, the flower part snapped off "Heh.... he he..." Bill laughed weakly.

He turned around to see Dipper's leg in his face. "Dipper, you're gonna end up killing him." Mabel scolded. Bill blacked out.


	17. Go fish

Bill opened his eyes. Everything was white. He blinked. The ground was so soft, padded. He tried to stretch his arms, weird, he couldn't. He looked at what he was wearing. He was wearing a straight jacket! Bill screamed awake. They tied him and Dipper up in long sleeve shirts. Bill looked to his side and seen Dipper flailing around, they tied his front legs together. He looked at what he was sitting on. Pillows. The others watched Bill and Dipper.

"Boys...." Wendy sighed as she looked at the two.

"What do we do? Dipper's insane because of that monster-virus thing, and we can't trust Bill, obviously." Mabel said, looking at the two.

"I am not insane!" Dipper yelled, wriggling over to Mabel, and bumping her hamster ball. They ended up tying Dipper to a chair.

"There." Wendy said.

"Wait, what if those hunter Doods find us?" Soos asked.

"I guess you guys have to carry them." Mabel said.

Dipper struggled. "I can carry myself." He said sternly. Bill was silent.

"What should we do now?" Soos asked.

Mabel dug around in her bag. She grabbed some red cards. "Play some cards." Mabel said.

"C-can I play?" Bill asked, scooting closer. Wendy, Soos, and Mabel looked at each other.

"I guess....." Wendy said, untying Bill.

"Okay, what are we playing?" Bill asked.

"Go fish." Mabel said.

"Okay." Bill replied.

They played go fish for a good hour. "Hey guys?" Soos said.

"Yeah?" everyone replied.

"Dipper's been awfully quiet, what's he doing?"

Mabel looked at the pile of pillows and her eyes widened. "He's gone! Arrrgggh now we have to go find him!" Mabel yelled.

"Or not." Bill said.  
"I'll go find him. Don't tell Stan or he will flip out." Wendy said. And with that she left.

"Mabel, wouldn't it be cool, if like you got lost instead of Dipper? Then we could like tell Wendy before she left "go fish"?"

"Yeah, I guess it would." Mabel said.

"I like not having Pinetree here, or that cashier girl. They looked so much more threatening than you two." Bill said.


	18. Trusting a Snake to Lead Us to a Cure for the Poison

"Why does Dipper just run off? This is the second time I have to go find him." Wendy growled. She leaned against a tree, crossed her arms then sniffed the air. "Gotcha" She said as she started running on all fours towards the deer-human scent. She knew she was close, so she started sneaking. If she spooked him she might not be able to catch him. She prowled through the bushes. Dipper was there.

She watched him for a while. She took a step closer and stepped on a twig. Dipper looked at her, then bolted in an instant. She chased him. She was able to tackle him right away. She pinned him to the ground and growled. Dipper flailed his head around. "Let me go!" He shouted.

"It's not safe out here, they might find you, Dipper!" She yelled back. He locked her jaw onto the back of his shirt and held him by it. She walked to the cabin, slightly crouched on her back legs.

Dipper escaped a few times before they got back to the cabin. Wendy dropped him inside and closed the door. The cabin was empty. "Woah, where is everyone?" Dipper asked, looking around. Guess he came back to his senses.

"They were here when I left." Wendy said.

⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡

"What do you mean by threatening?" Mabel asked.

"Red is a wolf, and did you see what Pinetree did to me?" Bill replied. "Not you guys though, you guys are true friends." Bill said creepily before pulling them in for a group hug.

"Uhhh..... sure dood, but now back to important matters. How are we gonna change back?" Soos said, shifting out of the hug.

Mabel sighed. "Dipper would probably know, but he went all coo coo bananas on us."

"Hey friends, I have a great idea on how to make a great concoction to heal you guys up. We just need a few things from town." Bill grinned.

"Aren't there those monster hunter guys there though?" Soos asked.

"Yeah, that's why we stay hidden." Bill replied. "And if you're normal, they can't take us."

"A cure? I can have feet again?" Mabel asked excitedly.

"Yeah, just help me get a few things." Bill said as he walked out the door. The others followed.


	19. Glitter, confetti, matches and soda..... Wait... Say that third one again?

"Okay, so here's the plan.... we run into the mall and look for all these things, got it?" Bill said, waving a piece of paper around.

"Okay, but what if they catch us?" Mabel asked.

"We'll use gooey here as a distraction."

"Uh... I-Is that me?" Soos asked a bit nervously.

"What ya nervous about, Mr.Question?" Bill asked tauntingly.

"I'm having second thoughts on this.... maybe we should go back to the cabin and... y'know... wait for Wendy and Dipper." Soos said.

"Yeah, we probably should've waited for them..." Mabel added.

"Shoulda... woulda, coulda... who cares? Let's just get the little things I need, then I'll fix you up, deal?" Bill said, holding his hand out to Mabel. She looked at his hand hesitantly. It could be her saviour, or doom. She couldn't see any possible loop holes in it....

"Deal" she said as she shook his hand.

"Let's go get those materials then." Bill said.

"Mabel, I dunno, can you even trust this guy? Didn't he like, go into Mr.Pine's mind?" Soos told Mabel.

"I can hear you ya know..." Bill scowled before sneaking closer to the store.

The whole town looked abandoned. Monster hunters must've invaded. Poor townsfolk....

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Wait, why'd they leave? Where'd they leave? Did they get captured?" Dipper, who came back to his senses, started freaking out.

"At least you're back to normal..." Wendy grumbled.

"There was nothing wrong with me in the first place!" Dipper shouted.

"Okay, okay keep your voice down Dipper. Don't wake up Stan."

"Fine. We need to go find Mabel. She's too trusting and Soos will just go along and Bill is obviously not trustworthy. Who knows where they've gone!"

"Why would they even leave?"

"They had to have had some sort of motive..."

 

"Okay, Question Mark, you get the car battery. Shooting- uh Mabel get the glitter, confetti, matches, and Soda. I'll get the red bull and a few other things I need." Bill said.

"Car battery?" Soos asked.

"Matches?" Mabel asked.

"Don't forget the glitter, confetti and soda. Break!" Bill ran straight into the electronics store.

"Uh, okay then..." Soos said before going into the car-appliances store.

Mabel looked around. "Where could I possibly find matches, glitter, confetti and soda?" Her gaze drifted to the 'Stuff 4 parties.'

"Jackpot." She said as she wheeled herself to the shop. Like the rest of the mall, it was abandoned. The CMI or whatever must have cleared it out.

:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

"Do you think the CMI got them?" Wendy asked.

Dipper tackled Wendy. "NO!" He shouted.

He got off of her and shuffled his hooves. "Uhhhh, sorry." Wendy was growling and mumbling a bit.

"What does CMI even stand for?" Dipper asked.

"Capture Monsters Internationally?" Wendy suggested.

"Sure, let's just go with that." Dipper said, rolling his eyes.

"What? Can you come up with a better idea?" Wendy growled as she got up in Dipper's face.

"Any idea is a better idea." Dipper said, starting to butt heads.

Wendy stopped immediately. "We can't fight. The monster thing is messing with our minds, let's just go find them." Wendy went outside and sniffed the air. When she started running, Dipper followed.


	20. Uh-oh

Wendy stealthily ran into the Gravity Falls mall, Dipper galloping by her side. "They're here?" Dipper asked.

"YES! FINALLY WE HAVE EVERYTHING. Oh, man that hurt my throat." Bill's voice echoed throughout the mall.

"Does that answer your question?" Wendy asked. They ran towards the source of the noise.

They seen Bill in front of a plastic bowl putting a bunch of stuff in it. The bowl was steaming with sparkles coming out of it. "Pretty" Mabel said as she reached out and grabbed a sparkle.

"Now, for the final ingredient... red bull." Bill said.

"I dunno about this dudes." Soos said.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" Dipper yelled.

"What is that?" Wendy said, pointing her paw at the boiling bowl.

Bill opened the can of red bull with a 'pfft'. "The cure, I mean, I thought you would've guessed by now, Pine tree." He said as he took a sip of the red bull.

"The cure? but why haven't you made it before? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Dipper questioned nervously.

"There was no need, in fact I don't even need to put this last ingredient in. I could just tease you with it and pretend to almost spill it in... but never get it in." Bill said, almost pouring the last bit into the bowl.

"Youch!" Wendy reacted, to the stinging pain of a dart flying onto her butt. "Guys we're in trebbbbbllllllleeee hee hee." Her voice slurred as she fell asleep. Everyone stared wide eyed at Wendy. 

"I should probably hurry up with this cure thing now, huh?" Bill said, interrupting the silence.

The words "Ouch!" And "Yaaaoooo!" Came out of Mabel and Soos's mouths before they fell to the ground.

Actually, Mabel just fell asleep in her chair... but you get the idea. Dipper charged at Bill, ready to hit him hard with his head. Halfway there he felt a sharp pain in his side. His body started tingling as his deer legs started to fail. He looked up at Bill. Bill looked worried as he looked up at something. What was he looking at? has the last thing Dipper remembered thinking before his eyelids drooped and he slept.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"WAKE UP DEER BOY!" Dipper heard someone say before he got slapped. Dipper jolted awake. He seen Bill laughing in front of him. Dipper tried to punch him, but something stopped him. He looked at the restraints on his arms and legs, tying him to the wall.

"We're trapped in this room together while we wait for our turn, isn't that swell?" He said while pointing to the others. 

Mabel was in a giant tank that was built into the wall. Soos was wrapped in plastic wrap and restrained like Dipper. Wendy had a muzzle on and was restrained my a metallic leash around her neck, attaching to the wall. They were both sleeping.

"Where's Stan? and why don't you have restraints?" Dipper asked.

"Geez kid, I don't know if they even know where that old Gargrunkle of yours is. Also...." Bill said. He then showed Dipper his wrists and neck. He had heavy metal electronic bracelets and necklace. Dipper looked closer at his surroundings. This prison was futuristic. It was a sleek, and was pure white. The lights were built into the ceiling, and protected by assumed un breakable glass.

"Hold on... did you say our turn?" Dipper asked. Bill nodded yes.

>


	21. 3 lost, 2 kept, and 1 gained

Some men in huge suits meant for handling toxic waste came in with sticks in there hands. "Not me." Bill said, moving far way from the entrance. Dipper looked at the men and cocked his head. One of them pressed a button on their sticks. One of the sides turned into a tazer! He moved the electric stick towards Wendy and jolted her awake. Wendy woke with red glowing eyes and snarling at the men. Two of them held her down as another wrapped her in a straight jacket. Dipper tried to make out what the men were saying... but it felt like they were speaking a completely different language. They took Wendy out the entrance and slammed the door. Dipper gasped as he realized what happened. "Wendy!" He yelled as he pulled at his restraints.

Bill crept out of the corner of the room. "Wonder what's gonna happen." Bill said.

Dipper laid down on his deer legs in defeat. "What is going to happen..." Dipper repeated.

"Welp, that's enough wondering... Wanna ditch this pop stand?" Bill asked happily.

"We can't, Bill." Dipper said, annoyed.

"Can't we?" Bill said, pulling a can of red bull out of his pocket.

"How did that-" Dipper was asking, bewildered.

"Fit in my pocket? He he, you know that saying, red bull gives you wings?"

"Bill, Red bull doesn't actually give people wings. Also, how did that have anything to do with my previous question?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "I used magic. My powers weren't working because of my form, but this beverage will give me more energy!"

"Are you trying to tell me energy drinks come with magic energy?" Dipper asked while Bill started drinking it.

Bill crushed the can against his head and tossed it behind him. "Finally, you understand, I was beginning to think that monster virus was getting to your head. Either way, I need to get you out of here for my plan."

"Plan?" Dipper asked.

"I would love to share details, but we should probably go before they take another one of-" Bill stopped and ran as far as he could from the entrance.

Those guys came in. One of them walked close to Soos and scanned him with his multi-tool stick. Dipper flopped his ears, trying to understand what they were saying. He couldn't. They dragged Soos out of the room. "How do you want to get out of here, I got a lot of options, sadly, my magic is limited so I can't give you a little demo."

"The fastest way." Dipper said.

"Teleportation? You got it!" Bill said, cracking his knuckles.

•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•=•

Stan stretched as his stone shell crumbled off. "It's about time, night." Stan complained. His eyes flashed red. "I must find them!" He shouted before flying out, crashing through the cabin wall. He scanned the area below him. Everything looked weird, but clear. Was this night-vision? After a while of worriedly flying, he seen a small building. "Better check it out." He thought aloud.

The Gargruncle landed on a nearby tree. He looked at the building. It looked new and sleek. No normal building in gravity falls looked like either of those things. Stan frowned and started a deep growl as he seen a few men in black suits walk by. "The CMI..." He mumbled.

"Whatcha say?" One of the men asked.

"What? I didn't say anything." the other said.

"LOOK OUT!" Someone yelled, pointing at Stan.

Stan took the offensive. "No more running." he said before pushing the 3 men to the ground.

"You're right, you won't have to once we're done with you." A woman said, and before Stan knew it, a net covered him.

"You think a net will stop me?" Stan laughed.

"No." The woman smirked. "But this might." She pressed a button on her belt. Stan yelled as he was shocked by the net. "We may have lost the 3 little ones, but we got the big one now." She said, watching the Gargoyle's eyes droop.


	22. Shoot, you finally cracked

Poof. Bill was out of breath and panting, leaning against a rock. Dipper looked around. "Where are we?" he asked.

Their chains were gone, probably still in that room. "Out." Bill said, rasping for breath.

"Where's Mabel?" Dipper asked, searching through some bushes.

"Do you want to kill me?" Bill asked. Dipper turned his head and glared at Bill. "Don't answer that." Bill said.

"You didn't teleport her?" Dipper asked.

"Hey, you know how much energy that took?! I didn't even deal with you, that was from my free will!" Bill yelled.

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "wait, wait, wait say that last part again?"

"Like I said, I need you for a future plan... Let's just go, hide in the forest for a while till this dies down, then you can... let's just go." Bill said, starting to walk past Dipper.

"You know what? No." Dipper said.

Bill stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around. "Come on Pinetree, this is a team effort, you can't just sit here and do nothing, right?"

Dipper walked intimidatingly close to Bill. Dipper smirked. "How about a deal?" A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Bill's head. He was using deals against him. "You tell me your plans and finish that last part of what you said last, and maybe I'll think again about being your 'body guard'."

Bill frowned. "You call that a deal? Ha! More like an easy scam to spot."

"No deal? Suit yourself." Dipper smiled... kinda creepily.

"What are you smiling about? Everyone you knew is gone. Doesn't that make you, I dunno, upset?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

Bill widened his eyes. "Shoot, you finally cracked!"

"Nope." Dipper said, quickly grabbing Bill by his hands. Bill tried to pull his hands away. Dipper just pulled Bill and put his hands behind his back, like he was getting ready to handcuff him.

Bill struggled. "N-now, Pinetr- Dipper. Let's not be so- ah!" Dipper pushed Bill's face against a tree. Dipper held Bill's hands with one. He clutched his other one. A gold ball of light formed. "Heh, what ya doin' buddy?" Bill asked nervously. Click. Dipper let go. Bill turned around he moved his hands a bit... or tried. "You handcuffed me? You can't do that I'm-"

"A powerful dream demon? I don't think so." Dipper smirked.

"Yeah yeah, kid. Have your fun now, but I'll remember this!"

"How can you be so sure?" Dipper said, sprinkling golden dust from his hand, letting it drift through the wind. Bill glared daggers at Dipper.

Dipper just smirked. "You ready to tell me your plans? and the end of your sentence?"

"Ha! you think a little... what are they? wooden. yeah, wooden handcuffs will make me spew out my plans?"

"Okay. What do you think I should do?"

"Not something lame."

"Want something more exciting?" Dipper asked.

::::::::::::::::::;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mabel's eyes began to flutter open. "Woah." She gasped. She seen her Gargrunkle in a bunch of restraints, his eyes glowing red. It looked like the restraints could give in any moment. "Stan." She called, swimming closer. She bonked her nose on the glass. "Stupid glass." She mumbled.

Stan's eyes turned a bit more friendly. "Mabel, you're awake, what's going on?" He asked.

"What's going on? First off, where are we?" Mabel asked back.

"Guess we're both clueless." Stan said, slumping back.


	23. Murdered in cold blood

Bill's face was red and he was sweating. "Please... let me down." He muttered.

Dipper leaned against the tree. "Friends 'hang' out though, and if I remember right, you said we're friends."

Bill tried again to reach the knot around his ankles. 'Is this too harsh?' Dipper thought in his mind, watching Bill struggle with an indifferent expression. A series of things Bill did flashed through Dipper's mind. 'Nah.' Dipper smirked as he watched Bill.

"Please, you're killing me." Bill was barely able to choke.

Dipper pretended to consider it for a while, teasingly. "Is that a bad thing?" He finally said. Bill started to cry.

"It's funny all the things head rush does." Dipper said, waving his hand, dismissing the golden ropes. Bill fell to the ground, right on his back.

"I kinda want to stop... but I need some kind of... motive." Dipper said.

"Okay... okay... I'll tell the... the plans..." Bill groaned, still having a massive head rush. Bill was sitting curled up in a ball, holding his head. "Just l-let me recover." Bill muttered.

Dipper put one of his hoof on Bill's back and pushed down. Bill tried to crawl away. Dipper stopped and looked at him indifferently. 'Now it's enough.' He thought. Dipper turned Bill onto his back. He started laying on Bill's stomach, making sure he could breath. Bill just laid there, grasping for breath. "You can tell me your plans now." Dipper said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"We can't be clueless! Look for clues." Mabel said, partially trying to cheer Stan up.

"What clues are there to find? We're trapped in this room in chains."

"There are plenty of clues, like where is everyone? or... why are we here?"

"That is a good question.. where is everyone else... Maybe they escaped!"

"Yeah they'll rescue us!"

"You guys won't need rescuing once we're done with you..." the woman in black entered. Stan turned completely hostile. "I wouldn't worry... it will all be over soon. All that pain will be gone with a single shot." She said, reaching in her pocket.

"Don't you hurt my Grunkle!" Mabel yelled. The woman wasn't even looking at Stan when she blew him to pieces. Literally. A bunch of stone pieces. "Noooo!" Mabel cried, pounding on the glass. Sure, he wasn't the best family member, but she still loved him as her favorite uncle. The woman couldn't help but smirk at the girl's reaction.

"Collect the pieces." She commanded. Two people in bulky suits came and picked up all the pieces, loading them onto a wheelbarrow. Getting every last piece. "Your pain will be over shortly as well... along with your brother... once we find him." Was the last thing she said before leaving the room. How could someone be this cold hearted?


	24. Coming Clean... Almost.

"Okay..." Bill said, panting. "I'm sorry... And don't kill me for saying this..."

Dipper got off him, grabbed him by the shirt and pinned him to a tree. "I'll decide after you say it." He said dangerously.

"I was misleading you guys almost the entire time, you have to go back to the CMI and try to rescue Mabel." Bill said.

"How is that even a plan?" Dipper asked, calming down.

"I was kinda expecting you to be past the crazy phase and be on the relaxed, jumpy little Deertaur you were supposed to be..."

"Cervitaur. That still didn't give me any information though."

"Here's some info... I don't wanna be human forever!"

"That has completely nothing to do with anything."

"Everything will make sense once we try save your sister."

"Then what are we waiting for? I don't think they'd be sending invitations anytime soon."  
Bill sighed. "I'll just throw away this plan and go onto plan B I guess..."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Bill yelled. "Plan B is actually much better..." he mumbled to himself.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No... why did you... you jerk faces do that?" Mabel cried.

"What an emotional mermaid..." The woman in black mumbled, watching the security cameras.

"Were you able to extract the magical energy?" She asked, pressing the button to the intercom that read 'Operation room 1.' Inside there was a giant pig, waddles, who needed 2 tables on account of his hugeness. "Yes, ma'am." a rusty voice said.

She pushed the button. "Rob, clear your throat the next change you get. Your voice is so rusty." He held his thumb up through the camera. "Put those pieces back together... then extract the magic... it will raise the value more." She spoke into another intercom. The guys just finished piling Stan's stoney corpse on an extracting table. She turned from the screens to her field team. They stood in front of her in neat rows. "We must find that deer kid and his magic human companion. They must be stopped, examined... then stripped of their magic

"Ma'am?" A man by the window asked.

"What is it, John?" She asked, annoyed.

"A search won't be necessary."

"And why would that be?"

"They seem to be attempting to charge at us."

"What?"

"Come see." The woman joined the man at the window.

Dipper was charging full speed at what looked like the entrance of the sleek building with Bill riding on his back. "FOR NARNIA!!!" Bill yelled. The woman stood at the window, dumbfounded at what she was seeing. She started to smile, then burst out laughing.

"Go... go.. he hee... bring them in... AHAHAHA!" She commanded her hunters as she tried not to laugh. Bill and Dipper continued running towards the building.

"Ready?" Dipper asked, approaching the wall.

"Ready." Bill said.

Just as the hunters got out, Dipper used the power of nature to give himself badass huge antlers. He rammed into the hunters and threw them behind him and crashed into the door. Bill fell off. The antlers quickly wore off and Dipper shook his head a bit. "Come on, deer kid." Bill said, pulling him inside the building.

They ran down sleek, white, futuristic hallways. "How do we find Mabel and the others?" Dipper asked.

"Wing it?" Bill asked. There were more guards. Two in front if them, and two behind them. Dipper ran back and fourth until they were trapped. Pinned up against the wall. "DOOR!" Bill screamed, pushing Dipper through the door that they were apparently leaned up against. Bill got in and locked the door behind him. "Heh, the walls and door look exactly alike, it's like every door is a hidden door, am I right, crazy-kid-I-stalk-when-Im-bored-but-also-tries-to-kill/destroy-me-constantly?" Bill asked.

He noticed Dipper was staring at something with a shocked expression. Bill followed where Dipper was looking. Right in front of them. "Hey dudes." Wendy said, sitting at a table cross legged eating chips. She... she was normal... like, human normal. "Yeah... I should probably tell you one other thing..." Bill said nervously. Dipper just stood there, broken. "Heh... yeah... the CMI... you know the guys' facility we just broke into? Yeah... they are hunters but..." Bill continued.

Dipper grabbed him by the shirt and threw him to the wall. "But.. WHAT?" Dipper asked angrily.

"They... hunt magic." Bill managed to say.

"SO THESE PEOPLE ARE HERE TO CHANGE US BACK?"

"You and her, yeah, kinda..... I guess... but they won't change me back to a demon. Trust me, while you and the others were knocked out, I asked." Wendy stayed silent, and continued eating her chips.

"WHAT WAS THE POINT OF ANY OF THIS THEN!?" Dipper yelled angrily.

"I-" Bill began.

The door broke down. Some men shot Dipper with a tranquilizer gun. "Can't wait for plan B." Was the last thing Dipper heard Bill say before blacking out.

"He must have so much magic energy stored up in there... you should extract it to prevent... misuse." Bill told one of the guards. Wendy raised an eyebrow to Bill. Was he planning something?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dipper was back in his cell with Bill and his sister. "Now that that's done with..." The woman sighed, walking to the security cameras room. "Wendy, thank you for your co-operation. I promise we will do all in our power to try not to hurt your friends during extraction process. You are dismissed. Go see your family." She said through an intercom.

Wendy nodded. She felt kinda guilty, acting like she didn't have a care in the world. She did care, she didn't want Dipper or Mabel, or anyone to feel the inescapable pain of the extraction. But it had to be done. She left the building, pale faced and still a little weak. She had to check to see if her family is okay. Not everyone makes it.

"The family will be suspicious if you don't piece him together!" The woman yelled through the intercom to the man who was piecing together Stan.

"Ma'am may I ask you a question? was it really necessary.... to.. uh I dunno BLOW HIM TO BITS?" 

"Decisions were made."

"Yeah, decisions."

"Do not take that tone with me."

"Why? Will you blow me to bits too?"

"This conversation is over." She hung up. She rubbed her forehead and sighed. Shortly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in" She groaned.

"Hello ma'am." Bill said. "I couldn't help but over hear that you extracted magic in this facility... is there, by any chance, a way I can see it?"


	25. How he did it.

"How did you escape?" The woman asked.

"Oh, you know... I have my ways." Bill replied.

The woman looked at the security cameras. The wall was blown to bits! And a bunch of the guards were knocked out... how did she not hear that? Bill lifted his fist and opened it. A bunch of wires fell out.

⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡

"We need to get out of here Pinetree." Bill said as soon as they were locked up.

"Why?" Dipper asked a bit rudely.

"DIPPER! and Bill." Mabel yelled happily.

"Mabel!" Dipper said, trying to get closer to Mabel, but they chained him up again.

"Dipper they... Stan.... They destroyed Stan!" Mabel said before breaking down crying. She sunk to the bottom of the tank and buried her hands into her face.

"Wait... what?!" Dipper asked as he started freaking out. "Wendy was completely fine!"

"That's why we need to get out of here... Geez Pine Kid I thought you were smarter this." Bill said.

"Don't call me that!" Dipper yelled before stomping his front deer-hooves. There was a small crack in the floor below him. He lifted his feet from it. From those cracks rose tree roots that went and grabbed Bill by the ankles.

"NONONONONONONONONO! Please... not again." Bill pleaded.

"Not what again?" Mabel asked.

"This." Dipper said as he commanded the roots to hang Bill from his feet.

Bill started hyperventilating right away. "Dipper, maybe you shouldn't do that..." Mabel said.

"Fine." Dipper agreed and dropped Bill.

"Okay okay okay... here's my plan. You guys want to be human... but don't want to go through whatever torture they have to get your magic out, right?" Bill said.

"I have magic powers?" Mabel asked excitedly.

"Yeah an-" Bill started, but was interrupted.

"Like what? Can I breath fire? Or... teleport? Ooo ooo wouldn't it be great if I like, had the power to make cake appear? That would be so sick." Mabel said.

"As I was saying... you guys give me all your magic, and I can teleport out of here." Bill continued.

"That is a horrible idea." Dipper said.  
"Nuh-uh." Mabel said at the same time.

"How about just a little bit?" Bill asked.

"Fine... but your mission is to save Mabel and Dipper Pines and restore them back to human." Dipper said before blowing a gust of magic dust on Bill.

"What was that supp... Supposed to... Duh........ My mission is to rescue you guys! I will not fail to return you guys to your human forms in the most unpainful way possible." Bill said happily.

"Good, now break us out of here." Dipper said.

Bill made a golden fire ball in his hand and threw it to the wall. It made a decent sized dent. "Bill, too loud. They might be able to hear us." Mabel said, pointing to the camera. Dipper made some small roots climb up to it and quietly unplug it.

Bill smiled, almost un evilly and began attacking the wall. "While he's doing that... let's see if I can..." Dipper said, making vines and roots appear around his restraints. "This might take a while..." Bill busted the wall open. There were already guards there.... wrong wall. They were still inside. Bill flicked a large cloud of dust on the guards. They all fell asleep.

"Bill, see if Soos is still here." Dipper said.

"Question Mark? Sure, I'll find Soos.... he's that booger monster, right?" Bill said as he kept a lookout for guards and used magic to gently rip out the wiring of the cameras.

"Uhh... Yeah... just go." Dipper said.

"This golden magic is so harmless I wonder...." Is all Dipper heard of Bill's rambling as he went off to find Soos.

"Hey Dip, what kind of magical powers do you think I have?" Mabel asked.

"The power to breath underwater seems likely." Dipper said sarcastically.

"Well, duh.. but I mean like shooting lasers from my eyes." Mabel said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Dipper replied, still trying to tear the restraints with the vines.

"Pffft and running away into a forest of dangerous monsters twice isn't?"

"No... well... Yes... it was really dangerous... Especially if you think about it... yeah all the monsters, thorns, poison ivy, spiders... and wolves!" Dipper said as he began to make himself tremble.

"Spiders? Just, never mind, let's get out of here." Mabel said, noticing Dipper's paranoia kicking in. At least he won't try running right into danger...

,',',',',',',',',','',',',,',',',',',,'',',,','',',',',',,',','',',','

Bill traveled through the halls, flicking a puff of dust at every guard, and collecting wires from every camera. "This golden magic is so harmless... I wonder if they have dark and powerful demon magic stored here." Bill wondered as he ran through the hallways. There were windows on the walls of this hallway. He looked through one, there was a big room with a pig monster laying on a table in it. Guess the windows were on doors...

He looked through some more. "Why did they keep oldie's remains?" He asked himself as he was looking into a room with a few people piecing a bunch of rocks together.

He kept looking until he found Soos. He was in an extractor, he looked like he was screaming. Bill smirked. "Guess these walls are soundproof." He looked at Soos for a while. "I'll tell the lil Pinetree later, first I need more magic." Bill ran down a few more hallways, knocking out every guard and ripping out all the sound cables. He ran up a few stairs and flung open a door. He noticed a woman sitting sat a bunch of computer screens was there. She looked at him in shock.

"Hello ma'am." Bill said. "I couldn't help but over hear that you extracted magic in this facility... is there, by any chance, a way I can see it?"

⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡

At the sound of the wires falling to the ground, the woman turned towards Bill again. "Don't make me do this." She said as she pulled out a gun.

"Woah, okay lady, geez... you should relax, sleep even." Bill said.

"I will not rest unti-" The woman began, but Bill knocked her out.

"Whoops, I must have butter fingers." Bill laughed. He looked at the cameras. Bingo, we found the magic storage room, but it was on heavy guard. He looked at the cell room camera that the twins were in. He smirked when he seen Dipper having a panic attack. Can this day get any better?


	26. Bill!?

Bill strolled to the other side of the room. He entered the passcode he read off of the woman's mind into a key pad. He opened the door, inside was shelves and shelves of magic. All categorized. There was just one problem... it was filled with guards. Bill gulped.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

"Dipper, stop freaking out, just get us out of here!" Mabel shouted.

Dipper facepalmed himself. "Right." He said, continuing to pry the restraints off. Mabel took a deep... uh... 'breath' as dipper calmed down. She looked at her restraints. Maybe she had a secret power that could help her?

==========================

Bill brushed some dust that was left on his hands. "Nighty night, guards." He laughed as he ran down the aisles of containers, looking for his type of magic.

"Finally, demon magics..." He said as he ran his finger down all the labels. "Dog... blah blah dragon.... Blah... aaaaand dream." Bill said, picking up the container. "This should be enough for me to make more until I can regain my form back." 

"All I need is the slightest amount to get me going...." Bill said. He smashed the container on the floor and bathed in the mixture of liquid magic and glass. He laughed hysterically as his body started changing.

==========================

"Yes! Finally! Now do mine." Mabel begged.

"Wouldn't that upset the guards?" Dipper asked, his restraints already broken and fallen to the ground.

"Dipper, they're all sleeping! Why out of all the times now you choose not to be reckless?"

"It just seems dangerous." Dipper said, flicking his wrists so roots grew and unburied the chain that was holding Mabel to the bottom of the tank.

"Just undo my restrains already." Mabel said, impatiently. Time froze around the two.

"Hey guys." An echoey voice said, a bit distortedly as a triangle appeared in front of them.

"BILL?!?" Both the twins said at the same time.


	27. Kinda Weird Behaviour

"Time to turn you guys back." Bill smiled as he exited a triangular shaped portal. He was a full grown adult. The twins' stared at bill. "My mission is to turn you guys back in the most unpainful way, right?" He asked.

"Heh, yeah I guess it was..." Dipper said, a bit sheepishly.

"Welp, guess who stole some magic napper magic?" Bill said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Do me first!" Mabel blurted out.

"Is this going to hurt?" Dipper asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, not sure about you dorks though." Bill replied.

"Wait, wha-" Dipper started.

"TOO LATE!" Bill interrupted before a flash of light blinded everyone.

The deer end of Dipper started shrinking away, along with Mabel's tail that started splitting into two.

"And just because I'm nice..." Bill said as he snapped his fingers. Mabel showed up in his arms, he was carrying her bridal style. Her scales turned into pants and there was a bit of fin left on her feet.

"Uhhhh...." Mabel said weakly.

"So you don't drown Shooting Star." Bill said, rolling his eye.

"Right. Forgot about not having gills." She said.

Dipper looked at himself. Now he was human... almost he still had a tail and ears. "Awww, look at Dipper!" Mabel squealed, jumping out of Bill's arms to pet Dipper.

"You kids done?" Bill asked.

"Yeah." Dipper said, gently pushing Mabel away.

"Bill! Wanna help us rescue everyone else?" Mabel asked. Bill stroked his tiny beard, thinking about it. "Sure, I'll help ya Shooting Star.... but first, wanna make a deal?" Mabel nodded.

"Mabel, what are y-" Dipper began.

"You can keep all the magic you get from changing people back, which also covers my part of the deal. Change everyone back to normal in the least painful way possible." Mabel said.

"Then I guess it's a deal." Bill said, extending his hand that held a flame. Mabel cautiously shook it.

"Well, I guess I'm off to take everyone's spare magic, as a bonus I'll release them too. A little tip about deal making: make sure you don't miss any small details." Bill smirked.

Before Mabel could reply, he had teleported out of there by becoming 2d and shrinking away. "Did he just?" Mabel said.

"Give you tips on making deals? You're not the only one who found that weird..." Dipper finished for her.

==========================

Bill appeared at the end of a hallway. As the guards that were asleep in the hallways began to wake up, Bill made huge inky tentacles whip out of his fingertips and pin them against a wall, covering their mouths so they couldn't scream. "Man, I missed magic." Bill said a bit shadily.


	28. Epilogue

Bill  
==========================  
After rescuing all those people from the Cure Monster Infestation building,(they say cure, but face it, they don't really care for the people, as long as the monsters are gone.) the twins' noticed slight changes in Bill. For better or worse, who knows? Bill is not only stronger from the magic he claimed, but has a bigger variety in powers. Including the power to change in between Human and Demon form. Although they did have a temporary truce, the twins' and Bill are still enemies. Being friends didn't really work out. Especially when Bill said he'd never quit plotting the twins' demise. 'Why can't we have fun together until then?' He says.

==========================  
The twins  
==========================  
Thankfully Bill was able to piece together Stan and being him back to life. After Bill took his magic, they grouped with Waddles and Soos. Most people had temporary side effects, like Dipper's ears, or cravings for certain foods. Mabel had been reunited with her pig, and she relished every moment she had with him since. For a while, there would be a bit of tension between Wendy and Dipper, her getting angry and snapping at him at times. Things got back to normal in less then a week though. After being constantly harassed by Bill to be friends, they tried it out and came to a conclusion. Bill needs to be completely powerless for them to be friends. Why? Let's just say Bill is a bit too mischievous when he doesn't get a hoof to the face for doing something wrong.

==========================  
Townsfolk  
==========================  
Not as happy as she was with tentacles, lazy Susan managed to cope with her losses. 

Toby Determined went back to being horrifyingly ugly compared to everyone else. It took months of convincing, but he finally got the CMI off his back.

Stan, needed to see a doctor almost immediately after turning back, dislocated shoulders and such.

Wendy and her family were okay, although Manly Dan was forced to take a week off work. They used the magic stealing machine on a few settings too high on him.

==========================  
CMI  
==========================  
They could not find any leads. Someone or something stole all the magic in the cellar, they have no memory or clues to who could've done this. All of the prisoners escaped. They later found that they had been healed. They found some kind of goblin man that they stalked for months. Turns out he was human. Rebecca was the name of the woman. She always envied the monsters, but hated them more... you see [INSERT BACKSTORY I'M TOO LAZY AND TIRED TO WRITE AT THE MOMENT] and that explains everything.


End file.
